The Pack: A Living Nightmare
by Wolflover235
Summary: Deucalion has left for good, but it's just the beginning. With Tessa's new mate, family, and friends, a new threat is upon Beacon Hills. More threatening and dark than ever. How can the pack survive, when they are in danger from their own conscious. When they're worst dreams becomes a nightmare? Sequel to The Pack
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

_It was another long day of work for Tessa._

_She headed towards the car._

_The night was cold, colder than any other._

_She heard a rustle of something behind her._

_Ready for another pesky human, she snapped around._

_No one was there..._

_Tessa shook her head, and resumed to the car,, when she turned she came face to face with a dark figure, and felt something plunge into her stomach, bringing unimaginable pain..._

Tessa jumped up, gasping for air as if she had just been holding her breath under water.

Her hands frantically went to her stomach, checking for blood, sighing in relief not to find any.

She jumped as a hand rested against her back.

"You ok?" Derek asked tiredly.

Tessa took a deep breath, "Yeah. It was just another dream."

Derek slowly urged her to lay back down.

She rolled on her side, facing away from him as he comfortingly wound his arm around her waist, pulling her securely close to him.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Tess." Derek mumbled, before slow breathing was hitting the back of her neck.

Tessa took his soothing words into comfort, but still couldn't understand why she was still having those vivid dreams.

Dreams of Deucalion had stopped long ago. Now, the dreams were darker, she couldn't explain it. But she could tell, by the knowledge of her Alpha dreams, these dreams she was having now, this nightmare... Meant something.

* * *

**As promised, our beginning starts here.**

**Leave reviews.**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Tessa arrived to work the next morning.

Scott and Stiles were the _school bus _for her two kids, Dominic and Dylan.

"Welcome, Tessa." Deaton said as she came in through the back door, where animals were kept.

"Deaton. I've been here for five years. It's getting kind of old." Tessa said.

"Yes. But you have only worked here for two." Deaton smiled.

"Whatever. I'm sure Scott didn't get all this attention. I'm just trying to start a new life." Tessa sighed.

"Scott said the same thing." Deaton said, before bringing forth a cat that needed his shots.

-Derek-

Just as he planned to take a perimeter check, Dominic and Dylan arrived home.

They asked to go play in the forest.

"Yes. But Peter goes with you." Derek said.

The two ran off.

"Keep an eye on them. I'm taking a perimeter check on the north side." Derek said.

"I don't know why you're so worried." Peter said but followed after Dominic and Dylan.

Derek sighed, of course _he _didn't understand.

As he himself began wandering the forest, he was passing the same trees that hasn't changed.

Just as he thought he saw something at the corner of his eye...

-Dylan-

He and Dominic were racing through the forest.

Dylan was in the lead, and ran faster.

Suddenly, he heard his brother scream in sheer pain.

Dylan slid to a stop, turning to see Dominic down on the ground.

He ran to him.

"Dominic!" Dylan knelt before his brother.

He noticed blood from his right leg, and that's when he saw a metal trap enclosed on his leg.

If this wasn't worst enough, a dark figure appeared from the shadows of the trees.

Dylan stared past his brother, to see a coyote approaching the wounded prey.

Peter had finally caught up, growling warningly at the coyote.

The coyote ran off not long after Derek also showed up.

He fell to his knees, placing his hands on the trap, straining to split the trap open.

With his strength, he managed to split the trap open and in half, the trap now useless.

Dominic still cried in pain, his leg carved in the shape of the trap.

"How did that trap get here? I thought Argent had quit hunting us." Peter said, looking at Derek as he lifted Dominic in his arms.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Derek said in a deadly voice as he carried Dominic back home, placing him in the car.

"Are you taking him to Deaton?" Peter asked, as he and Dylan got in.

"No. The hospital." Derek said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Peter asked.

"Peter. He needs professional help." Derek said.

With no more words, Derek sped to town.

* * *

**A/N: Well this story is back in business. My Co-Writer is finally back. Planning out this whole chapter for me.**

**I hope you are still into this and enjoying it.**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

* * *

"Tessa. Peter is on the phone. He says it is urgent." Deaton came from the front of the counter.

Tessa curiously set down the young dog that she was comforting after having giving it some medicine.

Peter and urgency did _not _mix.

"Hello?" Tessa took the phone, while Deaton replaced her spot with the animal.

"Tess. Derek and I are at the hospital. Dominic got caught in a hunter trap." Peter said.

"Oh my god." Tessa said brokenly, and abandoned the phone, rushing past Deaton, and out to the car.

Troubled, Deaton picked the phone off the floor. "Tess. You there?" Peter said.

"She just left. Where's the fire?" Deaton asked.

Peter repeated the new, and Deaton nodded understandingly, "Ok. Well. Do what you need to do."

* * *

Tessa barely put the car in park before rushing out and into the hospital.

Nurses and doctors stared at her as she breezed past them.

She was so full of adrenaline, she nearly ran into Peter, who blocked her pathway.

"Where is he... Where is..."

"Tessa. Calm down." Peter said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Where is he!" Tessa panted.

"Derek Hale?" A doctor behind Peter called out.

Tessa brushed by Peter, and next to Derek as he made himself known by standing.

The two followed the doctor to a room Dominic was in.

Tessa almost let out a broken cry when she saw a ton of bandages on Dominic's leg.

"What happened?" Tessa asked.

"Derek tells me that young Dominic ran into a deadly hunting trap. He was needed 25 stitches around his leg. And is expected to remain off his feet for a few days." The doctor explained.

"Are any of you aware of your child's surroundings?" The doctor asked. "The trap that your son encountered is not for jokes and pranks."

"I'm about to find out. Tessa, you and Peter get Dominic and Dylan home." Derek said, and walked off.

"Derek..." Tessa walked after him.

She grabbed his shoulder, when he turned to her, she could see his eyes transformed to the dark blue. "I know you're upset about this. Hell, I am too. But you can't go on a killing spree. Not in front of the kids." Tessa said.

"That's why you are taking them home." Derek said, and turned again, but Tessa tightened her grip on his shoulder, making him face her again. "I'm going with you." Tessa said.

"You need to take the kids home." Derek said.

Tessa could once again feel his heat... His anger radiating off him.

"Ok. Since this is _SO _important to you guys. I'll take them home." Peter said. Derek glanced at him, then back at Tessa, giving a silent _ok, _before walking off again.

Tessa followed after him.

"You're welcome." Peter said in the empty waiting room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Derek drove directly to the Argent's house.

He didn't waste any time, roughly knocking on the door.

Chris opened the door, and in a blink, Derek had his throat, pushing him against the nearest wall.

"What... The... Hell... Is this how you... Greet people lately?" Chris asked.

"Derek. Stop." Tessa appeared next to him.

"My son got caught in one of _YOUR _traps. And I want to know _why."_ Derek tightened his grip on every emphasis.

"What are you... Talking... About... I quit hunting since..." Chris began almost turning blue.

"Derek! Stop. I know you're mad at him. But killing him won't make things any better." Tessa said.

"Yes it will." Derek said simply.

Tessa's eyes slowly flamed red. She didn't want to do this, but...

She twisted Derek's wrist around Chris' neck, taking him by surprise, and forcefully threw Derek on the opposite side of the room.

Derek slowly got back up, shaking himself.

"Now. Calm down, and hear him out." Tessa said, standing in front of Chris, who was now on the ground, catching his breath.

Derek slowly took a deep breath, before focusing on the recovering hunter, silently waiting to hear him out.

"I don't know what traps you are talking about. But I _swear_ I haven't been hunting in almost a year. I wouldn't dare try to hunt you. Especially when you have children." Chris said, and looked at Tessa, "Children of your own."

Tessa took in the information. Derek slowly returning to her side.

"Is he ok?" Chris asked, "Your son?"

"He's gonna have to stay off his leg for a day or two." Tessa said.

"Well. I apologize for the misunderstanding. I'm sorry, but I'm not the one you're looking for." Chris said.

"Then who?" Derek started.

"Derek." Tessa warned but he continued.

"Do you have any other hunting buddies that haven't retired yet?" Derek asked, still venomous. The only thing saving Chris, was Tessa between the two.

"I don't know. I'll make a few calls. And I'll let you know if I find out who's hunting what. I'm on your side." Chris said.

"Thank you." Tessa said.

Derek remained silent.

"Let's go home, Derek." Tessa said.

The drive was quiet

"What was that back there?" Tessa asked.

"I was protecting my pack. You should get used to it. Especially now." Derek said almost darkly.

Tessa quit talking.

When they got home, they didn't realize how late it was.

Everyone was already asleep.

Tessa didn't feel like telling her life day story anyway.

Tessa was sitting on her bed, deep in thought.

Derek came in, sitting next to her.  
"I'm sorry." Derek sighed, "I got too much out of hand."

"It's ok." Tessa said absent-mindedly. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

"No. Don't be. You were doing the right thing. I don't know what I was thinking. I forgot all about his hunting retirement."

"Well. We can figure this out." Tessa said, leaning her head into his shoulder.

"Yeah." Derek laid his head on hers.

"I love you." Derek whispered into her hair.

"mmm-hmm." Tessa said.

"I really do." Derek whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Yes." Tessa said.

"Tessa. I. Love. You." Derek whispered, now kissing her lips.

"Ok. Ok. Another gift you have. I can't stay mad at you." Tessa giggled as she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Derek Hale. I love you too." She said.

Soon, they were back in their familiar embrace, letting their sleep overtake them.

...

_"Dominic!" Dylan knelt before his brother._

_He noticed blood from his right leg and that's when he saw a metal trap that was enclosed on his leg._

_Dylan stared past his brother, to see a coyote approaching the wounded prey._

_The coyote licked its lips, and the vision went white, and a small apparition masked the coyote's face for a split second, before snarling and lunging at it's prey._

Tessa gasped, calmer this time, waking up to the familiar, same, safe features of the bedroom.

She laid there, wiping cold sweat off her forehead.

This coyote... Tessa had never seen before. But she felt as if she did, or should.

She had a flash back of the flash in her dream, and she noticed.

The coyote... Had a human form.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I think we're on a roll. The action continues from here.**

**A special thanks to **

**Stilesbelongswithme'bruh: (OR DEREK FREAKING HALE IS MINE): Or whoever you are today. :). I am glad you like my teen wolf stories. Keep up the encouragement.**

**And to Orionastro: I hope this sequel gives you what you've been asking for. Give it some time.**

**Anyway! Don't be shy to review! Reviews replenish my confidence to continue.**

**~Wolflover235**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

"Tessa... Tessa."

Tessa blinked from her haze before focusing on Deaton.

"Are you sure you're ok? You've been in and out for two days. Do you need a day off or something?" Deaton asked.

Tessa shook her head, clearing her head, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's getting into me lately. I've been... I've been having weird dreams lately. And... They feel real... Like... My son, Dominic, I never dd see this coyote he encountered. But. I had a dream about it. And it was like, I was just standing there, watching them." Tessa explained.

She looked up at Deaton, his face was calm, concerned maybe?

"I'm sorry. I'm ranting. Um. What animal are we examining next?" Tessa asked.

Deaton ignored the question, "Seems to me you have a gift."

Tessa looked at him confused, "What?"

"I don't know if you've met Lydia. But she's a banshee. Perhaps you and her should get together sometime. She has similar... Effects as these dreams you are describing. As unique as her, it could be a sign." Deaton said.

"I... Really shouldn't be even talking about this stuff. I'm just going a little crazy." Tessa sighed.

"Tessa. You are _not _crazy. You are an Alpha. And you should listen to any instinct that may arise. Whether it be as simple as fighting off intruders, or even the simplest dream that tells you your instincts something is wrong." Deaton said.

Tessa took his advice into thought, the last time someone used her instincts against her... She really did go crazy.

"Here. This is Lydia's number. She is close friends with Scott and Stiles. She can probably help you." Deaton said, handing her a slip of paper.

Tessa sighed, "I... _Really _shouldn't be burdening my problems on other people."

"See. It has been five years, and you still think you need to carry the world on your shoulders. Let us in, and let us help you. They're called friends, Tessa. And this is coming from a friend." Deaton said.

Tessa stared at him for a few minutes, before nodding and putting the slip of paper in her pocket.

Just then, the door in the front opened.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A frantic woman came running in.

Deaton and Tessa moved to the front desk.

"Oh. Thank goodness. I was driving to work, when out of nowhere, this dog came running out to the streets. I didn't slow down in time. I..."

"Miss. It's ok. Where is the dog now?" Deaton asked.

"He's in the back of my car." The lady said.

"Tessa. Would you help her bring him in? I will get a table empty and ready." Deaton said.

Tessa nodded and followed the lady outside.

"I really didn't mean to hit him. It was just so fast..." The lady was still shaken up.

"It's ok." Tessa said as the lady opened the car. "At least you stopped to help."

Tessa moved in, softly running a hand down the whimpering dog, she took a deep breath, before resting her hand on the middle of it's side, where the impact was the worst, and closed her eyes in concentration.

When she opened her eyes again, the dog had quit whimpering, and attempted to lift its head to meet the person who stopped the pain.

"Ok. Let's get him in. He's going to be just fine." Tessa said, before carefully pulling the dog out.

She cradled it, and it reached up to lick her face.

"Wow. It's almost like... He doesn't hurt anymore. I mean, he was whining the whole way here." The lady said.

"Yeah." Tessa said as they came back in the building, "Is this your dog?"

"Oh heavens no. I would never forgive myself if I hit my own dog." The lady said.

"Well, he doesn't look like he has a home. So, after we examine him, I'm sure he'd be happy if he had a home." Tessa said.

"No. He probably has a home, but... I do want to wat until he's done, and maybe you can find out where he came from so I can return him home and apologize?" The lady said.

"Sure. We'll see what we can do." Tessa said before taking the dog to the back.

.

* * *

"Hello Derek. I did some travelling today, to see if I could find any hunters. And no such luck. But I did find someone who told me they had notified the police saying there had been spotted some kind of large dog roaming the streets, and said it looked more like some wild animal, and the police notified it was a coyote. So they've probably been on the hunt. Or sent someone to set the traps." Chris said.

"Ok. Well. It's too bad I've been scouting the forest, picking up these unused traps. Because one... My family comes first, and second... Me and the police don't really have a good history." Derek said.

"If you want. I can come look for the coyote. No traps required. And I'm more experienced on knowing what and what not to shoot." Chris said.

"Thank you for the offer, but, honestly this is my territory, and I say animals are allowed to roam here. Besides, Tessa has been telling me there's something about this coyote, and that it shouldn't be hunted." Derek said.

"Ok. Well. I just wanted to check in. Guess I'll talk to you later." Chris said.

"Yeah, bye." Derek said, hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Hello?" Lydia's voice sounded uncertain on the other line.

"Hey. This is Tessa. Deaton gave me your number, and said I should talk to you." Tessa said.

"Ok. Talk." Lydia said.

"Um. I've been having dreams... About... I don't know... Ok. Let me start from the beginning. My son recently ran into a trap that was meant to trap a coyote, and..."

"Wait. A coyote? You've seen it too?" Lydia asked.

"Um. Not awake I haven't. I had a dream of watching Dominic run into the trap and seeing the coyote that found them. I don't know what's going on, but, it's like I'm dreaming things that are either of the past or something, or just... Gives me a bad feeling. And... Some of these dreams... Have actually come true in the future." Tessa explained.

There was long silence.

"Have I lost you?" Tessa asked.

"I think you need to come see me." Lydia said seriously.

Tessa was surprised, "Like... Now?"

"Whenever you can. I think you're the one who can help me." Lydia said, then gave her address.

"Ok. I'll see you there then." Tessa said, slowly hanging up.

"So?" Derek asked.

"She sounded like she knew what I was talking about. How..." Tessa was just confused and speechless.

"I think it's time to meet the different species of the supernatural we have in this town." Derek sighed, pulling her close.

"You are _Really _stressed out." Derek said, lightly massaging her back.

"Can you tell me something I don't know?" Tessa sighed.

"Well. You were right. The police have been in search of a coyote that was spotted in town." Derek said.

"What did you say?" Tessa asked.

"I told Chris I'd handle this. Because I trust your instincts and perhaps going to see Lydia can help you sort this out." Derek said.

"Ok. Maybe I'll be able to sleep tonight." Tessa sighed as she sat up.

"Maybe." Derek said.

Tessa hugged him before neglectingly leaving his arms and back outside.

* * *

The door opened when Tessa reached it.

"Hey. I'm Tessa." Tessa said.

"I know. Come on in." Lydia said.

The two sat on the couch.

"So. What exactly is the meaning of being a banshee? I mean, I know they sense death, but..."

"We also have talents like your dreams that you are having. When did you start... Paying attention to your dreams?" Lydia asked.

"They started ever since I first met Derek." Tessa said.

"And you paid attention to them then? You..."  
"Well, after all that's happened, I go back and think... The first dream I had was after my Alpha pack came to take me back. I had a dream that the Alphas killed everyone in this town, and it was when I found Derek. And, he was dead too." Tessa said.

"But he's not now?" Lydia said.

"No. But. I don't know how to say it. It's like, Deja vu. When Derek fought the Alphas off, he was seriously injured, and... He looked exactly the way I saw him in my dream." Tessa said.

Lydia was deep in thought, "I used to have those too."

"What? When did yours start?" Tessa asked.

Lydia looked at her, "I... Didn't really pay attention to them. I didn't _want _to pay attention to them. I still don't pay attention to them. But, anyway, what was your next dream?"

"Um. It was after everything was calmed down. When Deucalion left. I had a dream about him for a while, which has nothing to be concerned about. Until, a new dream started just recently. I've been having darker dreams. There's this... Creature. He was all in black, and a strange mask was on his face..."

"You've had those too?" Lydia broke in abruptly.

"Yeah. Why?" Tessa asked.

Lydia stood, a worried look on her face.

"What?" Tessa asked.

"It's Stiles. He's been seeing these things. He's been really... Confused lately. I haven't been able to find out what. But i've seen on of the guys before." Lydia said.

"Really?" Tessa asked interested.

"Yeah. Um. It's getting late. And I don't know about you, but I have school tomorrow." Lydia said.

"Oh. Sorry. I don't mean to keep you awake." Tessa said, standing.

"It was... It was really nice to meet you. I'll call you tomorrow if I have anymore information." Lydia said.

"Oh. Sure. I can do anything you want to help." Tessa said.

Lydia nodded.

"Um. Goodnight Lydia. And thank you." Tessa said, before leaving.

* * *

Tessa reached the bedroom successfully, before sighing deeply, dropping herself onto the bed.

"How did it go?" Derek asked, who had followed her in.

Tessa sighed again, closing her eyes, "Is there anything calm about this town at all?"

Derek chuckled, joining her, "Not really. You just gotta roll with the flow."

Tessa scoffed, "Oh I'm rolling... Like a darned bowling ball controlled to knock down one pin at a time."

Derek sighed, pulling her closer.

"I think you need a distraction. A little chill pill." Derek said.

"I told you. I don't do alcohol." Tessa sighed.

Derek laughed, "No." He whispered before kissing her nose, "A different distraction." Then kissed her barely above her lips, "A perfect distraction that may help you sleep at night."

Tessa giggled, "Well then my love. I accept the distraction."

Derek and Tessa shared, yet again, another night of bliss, and it worked too, Tessa didn't seem to have any strange dreams, just the constant feeling of safety, being held in her mate's arms.


End file.
